2013
by I-really-can't-write
Summary: The New Year. A chance for new starts and second chances. A place to be surrounded by loved ones. A time to do things out of your comfort zone. Things like hooking up with a random red-headed stranger in New York.


_**Title: 2013 **_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Pairing: Axel x Roxas**_

_**Disclaimer**_:I do not own the characters from _Kingdom Hearts_. All credit for the Kingdom Hearts characters go to Square Enix & Disney.

_**Notes:**_ Based off how my new years went, how I wish it went, and a few ideas that came to mind after I read _The Perks of Being a Wallflower _throughout the night. Here's to a new year. :')

*this isn't meant to be accurate since I've never been to New York and I apologize for that and this isn't necessarily the countdown for 2013 it's kinda timeless but whatever ignore the title aha*

***Edit: Sorry for all the spelling errors whoops, my bad. Should be more bearable to read now. **

_**Warning: Badly written smut and inaccurate portrayal of New York City.**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**8 am.**_

T h e blonde groggily opened his eyes to the pale blue glow coming through the red tinted curtains. He hissed silently and felt his entire face scrunch as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. A sleepy yawn left his lips as he exhaustedly stretched his limbs and pulled himself up so he sat cross-legged in the mass of blankets and pillows. After a quick glance at the bed side table and groaning at the ungodly hour, he proceeded to grab at his throw blanket that was strewn on the floor and grabbed at a soft looking pillow and padded the few steps towards the small square love seat and ottoman. His cell phone began to ring but frankly, he didn't give a damn. He simply wrapped himself in the fluff, threw the pillow at the corner of the couch and closed his eyes.

_**9 am.**_

_Sweetie, just calling….. okay…. We'll be at…. e's place…. Please… love… ou._

_**10 am.**_

_Hey bro…. finished… see you…. Drawing… this idiot…. Cake on his butt… weird… see you… late…_

_**11 am.**_

_Get up…. Important… need sugar…. Store…. get ham… your mom… onna' kill me…_

_**12 pm.**_

Roxas groaned and spread his limbs across the too small piece of furniture. God he hated waking up after a nap and feeling like he still needed sleep. He burrowed his face against the pillow one more, pulling the blanket over his shoulders and face. Thank god he didn't have a headache yet. He slowly felt himself slip comfortably, his body becoming languid and peaceful before the headache that he knew would come began to pulse through his scalp. A slight purse of his lips and a sigh brought him to an upright position, his feet coming in contact with the cold floor. Dammit. The blonde hung his head in between his hands and grumbled incoherently. He grunted as he pushed himself off the sofa chair and pulled the blinds open. Roxas blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. It wasn't that bright honestly; the city was covered in dark heavy grey clouds and the sun didn't shine through. The towering buildings didn't allow much light to seep through either. Roxas remembered he would hear his phone's voicemail in and out of his sleep and went looking for his phone.

10 missed calls; 6 from his mother, 1 from Naminé, and 3 from his aunt. He listened to the voicemails they left with mild amusement. His mother was worried that he would get lost, reminding him that the get together was at his uncle's place and ended each with a bunch of '_I miss you's_' and '_I love you's'_. His sister mentioned that she did in fact finish her last commission work and would be able to do the drawing he wanted soon, as well as to mention that she bought a cake for us but her friend accidentally sat on it. His aunt on the other hand called because she was baking and she accidentally burnt the first batch of cookies and needed more sugar; however she said she went to the store and just bought some instead. Once he was done with that Roxas dragged the blanket across the room and laid it across his shoulders and decided to make himself a quick cup of coffee with the limited supplies he had with him in the hotel room.

Roxas was visiting his family in New York City. They lived about an hour away from the actual town but he didn't feel like staying with them this year. So, being as he was 19 and all, he decided on renting out a hotel near time square-well actually right in front of it- that had a decent view of the festivities.

He glanced sideways to the buildings in question and already saw the crystal like plastic ball atop the Empire State building. Anyway, his parent's wanted him to come over and be with the family at their uncle's place around 5. Roxas sighed and laid down in bed. There was literally nothing else to do.

_**2 pm**_

After wasting a few more hours nodding in and out of sleep and watching reruns _of Keeping up with the Kardashians,_ Roxas decided to get ready. A slight chill began to creep across his spine, making the lounging uncomfortable, so it wasn't like he had much of a choice. There was nothing left to do either way, with the _Kardashians_ marathon over and nothing else mildly amusing on TV. Roxas heaved and grunted as he felt the cold like a cloud against his now blanket-less form. He shivered and muttered curses under his breath. He could be at home right now, in LA where the weather was consistently warmer-though still very cold-instead of freezing his ass off for his less than pleasant family.

Roxas sighed deeply and headed towards the shower which was just around the small hallway, to his left. It was a bit cramped but nothing he wasn't used to. He piled some clothes on the sink and grabbed at one of the complementary towels and shut the bathroom door. After setting the water to an almost steaming warmth, Roxas stepped inside.

He loved his family, he truly did, but over the years they have become increasingly less and less caring. That was just how they were, he knew that now, his family didn't care much but for themselves. As a child he received adoring glances and loving pats but as he grew they become increasingly less and less common. In middle school they stopped completely and now he only received a stern look from his uncles and a quick smile from his aunts. His cousins cared enough but it still wasn't enough to keep him there. That's why Roxas left-not that anyone besides his parents noticed- to LA, an area a bit quainter and quieter though still crowded. But then again Roxas didn't mind. He's always loved the city. The lights called to him, hypnotizing and care free. The movement that never stopped, someone was always up no matter the time. No matter how many times you walked through the same path there would always be something new and different. Each time felt like a new experience.

Roxas closed the tap and tugged the curtains open. Contentedly he picked at the towel and dried his hair, the warmth and steam sticking to his skin pleasantly. It was a whole lot better than standing in the cold. Maybe he could go to bed again and waste a few more minutes. However a glance to his phone-2:56- told him otherwise. Roxas groaned and continued to get ready, making sure his movements were slow and precise, he wanted to be done with his preparations but he didn't want to leave and get their earlier than need be. He opened the door and felt the sudden rush of cold against his skin and shivered. Looks like the shower would be completely useless in keeping him warmth and only served the purpose of keeping him clean.

Roxas grumbled and grabbed at his coat and keys.

The food better be fricken amazing this year.

**_6pm_**

The drive through the city was awful; he forgot how bad the traffic got here. It was almost an inch an hour and literally no one followed the law. Once he reached the outer corners of Manhattan things got better, less congestion and more road. He'd experienced bad traffic in LA especially around 5 o'clock but then again nothing compared to New York's traffic. The Big Apple really had people crawling in its corners, filled up to the brim. The drive had allowed him to sit in quiet and peace as well as mentally prepare himself for the inevitable interaction. It was comfortable really, driving in silence with the radio slightly humming out a slow rock ballad. The lights fading and becoming less clustered, spreading out in waves and dots against the pitch black town side. He'd almost forgot he was driving towards a place he hated but felt instead as if he was driving… _somewhere_. A place more comforting, a place less lonely, a place that filled the whole he's begun to feel inside of him.

Roxas stopped the car. He'd reached his uncle's house, a rather large house that could count as a mini mansion. He recognized the cars in the driveway-a white beetle meant his aunt and cousins were here, black corvette was his uncle, red mini cooper was his mom and dad, truck was his cousin's dad, and the van meant his aunts and all her kids- and grabbed at his 'homemade' cookies he had placed in the back seat. Chocolate Chip was really the only way to go. He let the door close with a _bang _and locked the door without looking back. A lot of people were missing he noted absently; fewer cars than usual.

He walked in silence to the door and knocked the door with his knuckles quietly. His hand ran through his hair, he was regretting this already. He heard a shrill screech and sighed, and then the clinking that told him the door was opening. A lithe woman opened the door, her face tired and stressed, her dark haired roots coming through her blue tinted hair.

"Roxas," she smiled happily. Roxas couldn't help but smile back at his cousin.

"Aqua," She spread her arms open and pulled him in, surrounding him in comforting warmth. Still taller than him, he noted. She had her chin against his hair and her arms around most of his torso. Roxas let himself be comforted by her steady breathing before he quietly pulled away.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine," She smiled and gestured towards the living room. Roxas knew what she really meant. _Tired as usual_, _wish I was somewhere else_. He walked towards the empty hallway before he heard a high pitched squeal and felt a body push against his leg.

"COUSIN ROX," He squealed. Roxas grinned and picked the squirming child against his hip.

"Hey little guy, how are ya?" He cooed to the almost identical pair of blue eyes.

"We have cake," He whispered with a grin and a slight gesturing with his hands.

"Ven ," Aqua chuckled.

"Sorry 'ommy," The little child grinned lopsidedly. Roxas kissed his forehead and let him go. Another squeal left his lips as he ran towards the group of people. Roxas couldn't help but laugh.

"How are they?" Roxas asked in between chuckles.

"Ven looks more and more like you each day, Vanitas on the other hand looks more like Sora," She grinned, "Stupid hair seems to run in the family,"

Roxas pursed his lips and released a sweet grin, weaving his arm against hers and walking her back to the festivities. The family always wondered what happened. Aqua and her husband Terra had twin boys that seemed to look like Sora and he instead of like her husband and her. It was odd. Then again, there wasn't anything normal in his family.

"Hey Aqua where is Uncle-" Roxas was about to ask when he was interrupted.

"Where else?" She scoffed, "Spending his money surrounding himself with women in South America," Aqua mumbled.

"The house to ourselves then?"

"Obviously,"

Roxas hummed in understanding.

He walked into the wide open space and saw his mother moving around in the kitchen. He walked behind her and kissed her temple.

"Mom,"

"Roxas, sweetie how are you?" She hugged her son and smiled.

"Fine," he smiled back.

_**8pm**_

Roxas sighed exasperatedly and quickly spread his lips into a strained smile. He could barely last an hour amidst screams and judging glances. Literally all Roxas did was sit and fiddled with his half empty Sprite can as well as occasionally check the time. Once the clock stroke 8 Roxas just put his phone in his back pants pocket and started to kiss everyone goodbye. One by one they asked if he was leaving and each just forgot about him the second after. Roxas shrugged and told his parents he'd call tomorrow and _of course he would come back._

Roxas walked out the door into the brisk cold and gasped. It took over; it was in his lungs suffocating him. It clung to his skin and seeped through his jacket. He jogged to his beat up car and ran inside. He grabbed the door and closed it quickly behind him and began to rub at his arms slightly shivering. Shit it was cold. After letting the car warm up for a few minutes and he turned the radio on once more, and began the drive back to the Big Apple.

It was quiet. Again the only sound was the slight static and music from the radio set to a low volume. Roxas considered hanging around the streets but quickly thought against that. Too many people and he'd have enough social interactions for the day, plus it was too cold to be outside for a few more hours. A restaurant perhaps? Full of people, probably would need a reservation. Everywhere else was closed so he couldn't do anything else for entertainment. Suddenly he heard a familiar tune behind him and glanced back to see that his phone was- in fact-ringing. Roxas cursed quietly and made sure no one could see him. Then again he didn't need to check there was no one on the freeway but himself. But the police did tend to hide in the dark shadows and corners. Ah fuck it. Roxas stretched and swerved, grabbed at the phone quickly and brought his hands back to the wheel with a grin.

He put his phone to his ear and continued to drive.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Roxas, Happy New Years!" A bubbly voice yelled into his ear.

"Sora it's only 8 pm," Roxas grinned to himself.

"Oh," He heard him giggle, "I forgot how many hours it is in difference," He apologized. Sora was in London right now, his New Year long since passed. He would have gone with him if his mother didn't threaten to disown him.

"It's okay this is probably the most exciting things that's happened all night," Roxas admitted.

"Really? But you're in New York Roxas!" Sora scoffed and something banged in the background.

"Yeah well, you know how the family is Sora, and well since _someone_ left me, I'm all alone with nothing to do," Roxas teased. Sora mumbled a quick apology and Roxas heard another bang in the background. Some pans clanging and a hushed _Riku_was all Roxas was able to get. Who was Riku? He was about to ask about that when Sora decided that moment to reply.

"You know what you need? You need to get laid," Roxas sputtered and let go of the wheel in order to grab at his hair and scream at Sora _WHAT_ before he dropped the phone on the passenger seat and put both hands on the wheel to regain his control. He swallowed and let out a breathy laugh of disbelief. He wasn't serious now was he? He looked over at the phone with a sigh put it upon his ear again.

"Hear me out! There are places where you can anonymously hook up Rox, no strings attached, no personal interactions, no talking just fucking!" Roxas almost gasped at his cousin's language. What was in London that made his cousin so crazy today?

"And how do you know about these places Sora?" Roxas seethed. Sora chuckled, though it was shaky and uncertain.

"Well, because I-," A breath, "I kinda went to one last night?"

"You what!?" Roxas screamed. He couldn't help it. Sora was the pure one, the one that wasn't up for random hook ups and partying. Surely he was never going to visit London since surely that is where his cousin caught this insanity.

"Well the girls dragged me to the mall and well I didn't want to go, so then one of the tourist friends that came along probably saw my look of desperation and said there were places you could go and hook up anonymously using apps," Roxas continued driving, he didn't say a word.

"You get on the app and it tells you the place closest to you for the night and well you just go and you can talk if you want but it's really not necessary," Roxas was quiet. He heard Sora breathing softly awaiting for his response and after a minute of no reply he sighed.

"Okay so since I know this is a shock for you and everything think about it, see ya," and the phone line went dead. Roxas pursed his lips and let his cell phone fall on his lap. He turned the radio up a bit louder.

**_8:40 pm._**

Roxas was in the hotel's parking lot humming along with the radio when his phone vibrated in his lap and Roxas glanced at the message from Sora and Scoffed.

_Oblivion,_ _288 Elizabeth St between Bleecker and E Houston Sts, good luck ;)_

_**9pm**_

Roxas couldn't believe he was doing this. He really couldn't. The second he entered the taxi, he began to second guess himself. But in the end he was curious, and that got the better of him. He wanted to find out about _Oblivion_. The taxi driver told him about the place. It was technically a bar and dance floor but everyone knew its reputation and the fact that rooms are available in the back in case the patrons don't want to disclose their homes or hotels. However, many people choice to leave.

That came as a shock to Roxas as to what he was really getting himself into. If he happened to take someone back to the hotel would they stalk him? Murder him?

The driver told him not to worry about it; its fun and gives you an adrenaline rush and told him most of its patrons are very skilled in bed. Apparently he's gone before, met a few guys to fool around with, some nice girls and a wonderful woman that became his current wife. He explained that there is no need for talk but if Roxas would like to he may. Roxas was quiet for a while and decided to ask another question.

Roxas asked why Oblivion was kept of the map since it didn't show up on his phone and the driver replied that it's meant for anonymous sex which isn't illegal but very much frowned upon by most people.

Roxas just nodded and continued to stare out of the window.

_**9:30 pm**_

It was… cozy. Roxas scrunched his nose. He had expected a place dark and murky, ear pounding music, crowds of people surrounding him, people mindlessly groping at each other and people trying to steer him off to the back. But instead he entered a quaint looking bar, spacious and clean, with a good amount of people but none being rowdy or raunchy, just sitting around and staring around. They seemed to look over the people on 'display' with pursed lips and sly smiles, though making eye contact, never eye contact. Eye contact was how you agreed to these things.

A few men and women came up to Roxas; they were all kind and sweet and seemed to know this was his first time. Asking him simple questions like if he liked New York, the bar, if he needed another drink. He wouldn't play along with them long before he would just politely deny their requests and continued tracing the rim of his beverage. None seemed offended they just smiled and went looking for someone else and one girl simply kissed his cheek and wished a happy new year.

"Your tag is showing short stuff," Roxas looked away from his drink and looked over at the person who had spoke to him. He groped at his back blindly and couldn't seem to find it. The stranger grabbed at his collar and pushed the small piece of paper inwards. His lips let out an '_Oh_' before his hand joined the other in front of him.

"First time in New York?" The man nodded his head at the bartender and asked for some complicated sounding drink. Roxas shook his head.

"From New York, live somewhere else," Roxas glanced at his drink and realized he was out. He signaled for another.

"Visiting?" The man asked. Roxas hummed and thanked the bartender for the refill. He continued to look at his fumbling hands but he did look at the other through his peripheral vision.

He was tall-taller than Aqua- with dyed bright red hair spiked in long cascades falling down his back. A slightly studded leather jacket worked as his protection from the cold as well as a slightly white striped grey scarf around his neck. Upon closer inspection he wore simple dark blue jeans and black _Dr. Martins_. All the other patrons just seemed normal, but this man seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. He was unusual, with his hair and brows and Roxas was sure he saw a hint of a tattoo on his cheek and neck. This man was a freak show but still, something about his presence captivated Roxas.

Roxas sipped at his drink slowly mulling over the stranger. In the end, he wouldn't mind sleeping with him he concluded.

"It's nice inside isn't it?" _Should we stay or leave?_ Apparently the stranger liked him as well. A young woman had taught him the code for the night.

"It's a bit too warm," Roxas mumbled. _I want to go to the hotel._

"Should we go site see?" He chuckled quietly._ So you're going to go through with it?_

"Yes," Roxas didn't know if what he was answering anymore, he just knew he wanted to leave.

"Any familiar places you'd like to go to?" _Your place or mine?_

"I think I know a place we can visit," _Got a hotel._

* * *

A/N: Lol the smut is the next chapter and should be up soon though really I don't know when aha. I've never really written full-blown smut so I'm kinda prolonging it as much as possible.

As someone pointed out I know they aren't supposed to talk but that will be *hopefully* cleared up in the next chapter? OTL;;

I hope you guys liked that so far? Review if you'd like.

_ -C _


End file.
